


The Four "Horsemen" (A Parenthood Apocalypse)

by FlutteringPhalanges



Category: Lucifer (TV), Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: Baby Fic, Deckerstar - Freeform, Deckerstar Babies, F/M, Lucifer - Freeform, Parent Deckerstar, quadruplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutteringPhalanges/pseuds/FlutteringPhalanges
Summary: Miracles happen every day. So unexpected at times. Just a simple glimpse into a day in the life of Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar as parents to quadruplets. Surprising indeed. Diapers. Spit up. Can our dynamic duo handle their toughest case yet-after all, what do parents do when the babysitter cancels?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	The Four "Horsemen" (A Parenthood Apocalypse)

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a story awhile ago where Lucifer and Chloe had quadruplets, but it didn't go anywhere so I thought of doing this one shot. I hope you enjoy! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! -Jen

**The Four "Horsemen" (A Parenthood Apocalypse)**

For eons, Lucifer had grown accustomed to the shrieks of agony and pain from the damned bound in the realm of Hell. But even that didn't compare to the wails of four very irritated, teething babies that had expanded his family with Chloe from two to six-seven if you threw his stepdaughter, Trixie, into the mix. Quadruplets. He'd never fathomed such a thing until the Detective had miraculously fallen pregnant with his offspring. If this was a test from his Father, it was surely twisted.

"Lucifer!" Chloe called out, breaking the Devil from his daydream. He looked over to see his frazzled partner, a baby on her hip and her only free hand reaching down to give a rattle to another. "A little help here?!"

Jane, Charlotte, Rosemary, and John. Each name had a meaning-one which Lucifer was surprised Chloe let him get away with. He strode over to his wife, scooping up Jane where she sat happily beating a wooden spoon against the floor. His eyes met Chloe's and her tired expression looked as exhausted as he felt. When was the last time either of them had gotten a proper sleep? A week ago? A year? Decade? At this point, he couldn't remember.

"Sitter cancelled," the Detective sighed, bouncing Rose in her arms. She stepped around Charlotte who, at the moment, had thrown her toy across the room. "I just got her text."

"Really? Bloody hell," Lucifer grumbled, hurrying over to grab John right as the infant began to crawl towards the stairs-he'd forgotten to close the baby gate...again. "What are we supposed to do now? I suppose we could drop them off with Maze at Lux-"

"No!" Chloe interrupted firmly. "We agreed early on that none of them will be stepping a foot in that place," she shook her head. "Besides, last time Maze watched them, she set out her knives as some ceremonial gesture to see which baby picked out which weapon. Something about what dagger defined their future, I don't know…"

"I'm going to be bold and assume that we won't be doing any detective work today?" Lucifer inquired, really disappointed that neither of them would be getting a break. "Another stay at home day?"

"Another stay at home day."

And John proceeded to spit up on his father's expensive suit.

* * *

He had never visualized himself as a father. Quite the opposite in fact. He despised children-well, at least put up with the Detective's first born. They were dirty, too chatty, and got into everything. Yet here he was, sitting on the floor as his four children meandered about, not a care in the world. Each one was preoccupied and maybe, just maybe, if he closed his eyes for a moment, a little nap wouldn't hurt anyone.

Something wet touched his arm and the Devil looked down to see one of his daughter's holding a handful of chewed up cereal towards him. Soggy Cheerios, how lovely. Had they even had those for breakfast? Oh Father, smite him down.

"No thanks, Rosie," he smiled tiredly. "I am quite full, I must say. Maybe Mummy will want them."

"Want what?" Chloe asked, appearing from the kitchen. "Oh no, Rosemary, don't eat those! Lucifer! Why didn't you take those away?! Who knows where she got those!"

"No need to panic, Detective," he assured her as John crawled onto his lap. "They are half angel, of course-even if it is fallen, their immune systems are surely better than the average human."

"Average human or not," his wife frowned deeply. "You don't let babies eat dirty food."

"I'll tuck that bit of information into the back of my mind," he mumbled, Charlotte too deciding to crawl upon him. A smell wafted in the air and immediately assaulted the man's nasal passageways. Sour. Putrid. His attention turned to Jane who sat nearby, chewing on her fist. "Detective!" He called out. "We have a Code Two!" He sniffed again, the smell making him nearly gag. "Cancel that, Code Four!"

* * *

"I could just go to sleep here," Chloe mumbled, leaning against a pile of dirty laundry. "Just drift away...it's a nice thought."

"I've already come to terms with it," Lucifer replied, spooning mango puree into John's mouth. "I don't even remember my old life...have we always had children?"

"I think so," she yawned. "My mind is cloudy. It feels like a dream when it used to be just the two of us."

"Solving crimes, punishing the guilty," he mused, smirking as he wiped Charlotte's mouth. "Now it's battling dirty nappies and locating missing binkies."

"Hm," she hummed, watching him as he rotated his attention between their four infants. "Both equally important jobs to society."

"Still can't believe you made me sell the corvette," he commented. "Driving a minivan with my sense of taste is quite humiliating."

"I dunno," Chloe chuckled. "Your parenting side can be rather attractive at times."

"Oh?" Lucifer questioned, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes as he turned to her. "Are you suggesting we put them down early for a nap and have a little fun?"

"If you're willing to risk me giving birth to another litter of your children, I'd tone the postmortem down right now," she snorted. "Besides, I'm too exhausted to do anything other than to make sure our kids don't get into any trouble."

"Perhaps you're right," he sighed.

"I'm always right," she corrected.

"Touche."

* * *

Nap time was such a glorious time-especially when all four babies were willing to go to sleep. As Lucifer gingerly set Rosemary down, ever so careful as to not wake her, he breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Chloe. All four were put down and none had made a noise. It was a miracle. A true blessing-as much as he hated that word.

"What do we do now?" He asked, turning to his wife. "Eat? Watch a movie?"

"I know," she smiled, grabbing his hand. "Follow me."

"Oh," he smirked. "A surprise?"

She led him down the hall and towards their bedroom. He was taken aback at first, especially after Chloe had turned down his sexual advances, but when she pushed him onto the mattress, he definitely didn't protest.

"Lay down," she commanded.

Before he could question why, she had already joined him. She smiled playfully as she snaked an arm across his chest. Then, unexpectedly, she rested her head on him.

"Now," she mumbled. "We sleep."

"Father, I love you," he grinned, pulling her in close.

"I know," she mumbled, closing her eyes. "I love you too." Her lips curved into a smile. "It is, after all, the reason we got here in the first place."

"You're right," he murmured.

"I always am."

"Touche…"


End file.
